A Family At War
by Zivandre
Summary: Bellatrix's lives for the competitive rivalry towards her cousin, Sirius Black. This is a snippet of her life, revolving around that rivalry. Written for the QLFC, Season 5, Round 12. Slight AU, mentioned in AN.


_**This is written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition! Season 5, round 12!**_

 _ **Team: Kenmare Kestrals**_

 _ **Position: Seeker**_

 _ **Characters: Bellatrix Lestrange/Sirius Black**_

 _ **Prompt: Write about two characters in a competitive/rival relationship. (Positive or Negative)**_

 _ **AN: This is slightly AU, meaning Sirius does not die at the Battle of the Prophecy, at the Ministry of Magic in June, 1996.**_

* * *

When Bellatrix Black was eight years old, she met her new, baby cousin, Sirius. Of course, he was favoured immediately, since he was a male heir. Life isn't fair, she thought, especially because she was a girl. Bellatrix obviously didn't let it get in the way too much, since she was still from the most noble family of Black. But, she still wanted to bring more to her family name then marrying into another wealthy, pureblood family.

When Sirius was six-years-old, and he was starting to rebel in learning the traditional values of being a pureblood, Bella stepped in. She showed him the competitive aspect of things, egging him on, on who could be the better Black. Besides, she told him, I'm just a girl after all.

Bellatrix loved games. It didn't matter who they were with, as long as they were psychologically challenging, she was all for it. He just didn't know that she was laying her traps for him, he would fail at every single one of them.

She showed him how dark their family was, she laid cursed objects in his reach, begging him to touch them.

As they grew up, and distances set in his rebellious ways, Bellatrix soon vowed to bring the most honour to her family. She wanted to show the world that women were powerful in their own ways. They didn't need to be male, to be the commanding forces.

Years later, when Bellatrix was freshly graduated from Hogwarts, under the wing of the up-and-coming Lord Voldemort, she heard of the news that Sirius was a Gryffindor. She soon turned the slight hate that she felt for him, into pure blown rage. How could that traitor even dare call himself a Black?

She couldn't touch him at Hogwarts, it would be unfair. She wanted to put him in his place when he was at his best, not when he barely knew anything. Where would the fun in that be? But, when he finally stepped his feet into the world, perfectly disowned, she extended her claws. When Sirius joined the Order of the Phoenix, he made it all the better.

Unfortunately, she could never find him at the raids and attacks she had attended. And, as Bellatrix grew in the ranks of the Death Eaters, she took control of her own forces, rallying the most against known safehouses. Still unable to find him, Bellatrix grew furious. She needed to destroy him, for sullying the Black name, for running around with fools! He could be standing by her side, bringing glory to the world!

Bellatrix heard of the news after it was too late, her master was vanquished. By a baby, they said, of the _Great Harry Potter._ She wanted to spit at every single one of them, how dare they defile the Dark Lord's name!

Bellatrix laughed at the idea of Sirius betraying his ickle friends, she didn't believe it, but she loved it nonetheless. That would bring back some hope to their family!

When she went after two well-known aurors, Frank and Alice Longbottom, looking for their master, she did not expect to get arrested. It was all Sirius' fault! How dare he?

She spat at her prosecutors, yelling at them her master would set her free, that he would come after them. She let herself be led away, looking forward to the moment the Dark Lord would release her.

She didn't expect to rot in Azkaban for 15 long years. Bellatrix had to kill Sirius, to show him that she was still the almighty Black. The wait was long, and hard, she's waited long enough!

When she finally found him coming to aid of children over a prophecy, she thought she beat him out. She watched as he fell through the veil. She felt glorious! Bellatrix ran around, shouting her victory of killing Sirius. She didn't notice, however, when he fell back out of the veil, breathing slow, shallow breaths.

She found out later, from Severus, that he survived. How dare he cheat her? This was her victory!

He didn't show himself at any attacks after that, locked away on Dumbledore's orders, Severus stated. He was a coward!

Soon, her chance came once again at the Battle of Hogwarts! When the bloodshed first started however, she let the exhilaration and adrenalin sweep her away. She dueled and struck down many, before her focus finally came back. She made her way out of the castle, searching for her enemy, her victim, her best rival.

Slashes of light flew through the air, the heat of the magic rushing mere inches by her cheek warmed her insides. She delighted in the cries of battle, of hearing the distant screams of people falling. Of people dying. _She had to seek him out._ To show Sirius, one last time, who was the ultimate Wizard. The ultimate Black.

She spotted his wavy, black hair across the courtyard, dueling Dolohov. She immediately sent him a signal to cease his firing, and she flung her first round of curses towards her filthy cousin. He had to die tonight, by _her_ hands. Sirius threw jarring taunts, and ill-mannered words towards her, but she didn't take his bait. She continued her assault, never letting him gain an upper-hand, keeping him on the defensive.

Bellatrix didn't keep her curses light, either. She threw spells that would make your insides boil, or what felt like your skin burning off, layer by layer, and her absolute favourite; it made all of the person's blood vanish instantly from their veins, clogging their throat from their dying breath.

Sirius finally let his guard down, and as he was writhing on the ground, begging for death, she loomed over him.

"I've bested you for the final time, dear cousin of mine."

Bellatrix watched as the light faded from his eyes, and she felt when he was finally gone. It felt like there was an empty space in her chest, now. She no longer had an equal, competitive rival. She knew she would trump on, but, for the last 37 years, she focused the majority of her hate, towards Sirius. And, it left her feeling, empty.

Oh well, she thought, I'll find someone better to bring down next time!


End file.
